pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Wilbur
| birthplace = New York City, New York, United States | occupation = Poet | nationality = American | alma_mater = Amherst College (1942) Harvard University (1947) | spouse = Mary Charlotte Hayes Ward (1922-2007) | children = Ellen Dickinson, Christopher Hayes, Nathan Lord, Aaron Hammond | subject = | period = | genre = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Pulitzer Prize for Poetry (1957, 1989) | signature = }} Richard Purdy Wilbur (born March 1, 1921) is an American poet and literary translator. He was appointed the second Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 1987, and twice received the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. Life Early years Wilbur was born in New York City and grew up in North Caldwell, New Jersey."Celebrate the life and work of poet Richard Wilbur", The Berkshire Eagle, June 24, 2005. The son of a painter, "Wilbur spent his childhood in North Caldwell..." He graduated from Amherst College in 1942 and then served in the United States Army from 1943 to 1945 during World War II. After the Army and graduate school at Harvard University, Wilbur taught at Wesleyan University for two decades and at Smith College for another decade. At Wesleyan he was instrumental in founding the award-winning poetry series of the Wesleyan University Press.english.illinois.edu/maps/poets/s_z/wilbur/bio.htmquery.nytimes.com He received two Pulitzer Prizes for Poetry and is currently teaching at Amherst College.https://www.amherst.edu/people/facstaff/rpwilbur42 He married Charlotte Hayes Ward in 1942 after his graduation from Amherst; she was a student at nearby Smith College. Career When only 8 years old, Wilbur published his first poem in John Martin's Magazine. His first book, The Beautiful Changes and Other Poems, appeared in 1947. Since then he has published several volumes of poetry, including New and Collected Poems (Faber, 1989). Wilbur is also a translator, specializing in the 17th century French comedies of MoliÃ¨re and the dramas of Jean Racine. His translation of Tartuffe has become the standard English version of the play, and has been presented on television twice. (A 1978 production is available on DVD.) Continuing the tradition of Robert Frost and W. H. Auden, Wilbur's poetry finds illumination in everyday experiences. Less well-known is Wilbur's foray into lyric writing. He provided lyrics to several songs in Leonard Bernstein's 1956 musical, Candide, including the famous "Glitter and Be Gay" and "Make Our Garden Grow." He has also produced several unpublished works such as "The Wing" and "To Beatrice". His honors include the 1983 Drama Desk Special Award for his translation of The Misanthrope, the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry and the National Book Award, both in 1957, the Edna St Vincent Millay award, the Bollingen Prize, and the Chevalier, Ordre National des Palmes Academiques. He was elected a Fellow of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences in 1959. In 1987 Wilbur became the second poet, after Robert Penn Warren, to be named U.S. Poet Laureate after the position's title was changed from Poetry Consultant. In 1989 he won a second Pulitzer, this one for his New and Collected Poems. On October 14, 1994, he received the National Medal of Arts from President Clinton. In 2006, Wilbur won the Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize. In 2010 he won the National Translation Award for the translation of The Theatre of Illusion by Pierre Corneille. Publications Plays Translated by Wilbur from Jean Baptiste MoliÃ¨reDramatists Play Service * Amphitryon * The Bungler * Don Juan * The Imaginary Cuckold, or Sganarelle * The Learned Ladies * Lovers' Quarrels * The Misanthrope * School for Husbands * The School for Wives * Tartuffe Translated ;from Jean RacineDramatists Play Service * Andromache * Phaedra * The Suitors ;from Pierre CorneilleAmazon * The Theatre of Illusion Poetry * The Beautiful Changes, and Other Poems (1947) * Ceremony, and Other Poems (1950) * A Bestiary (1955) * Things of This World (Harcourt, 1956) Pulitzer Prize for Poetry 1957 National Book Award 1957 * Advice to a Prophet, and Other Poems (1961) * Walking to Sleep: New Poems and Translations (1969) * The Mind-Reader: New Poems (1976) * New and Collected Poems (Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1988) Pulitzer Prize for Poetry 1989 * Mayflies: New Poems and Translations (2000) * Collected Poems, 1943â€“2004 (2004) * Anterooms (2010) Prose * Responses: Prose Pieces, 1953â€“1976 (Harcourt, 1976) * The Catbird's Song: Prose Pieces, 1963â€“1995 (Harcourt, 1997) References *The White House - Office of the Press Secretary Notes External links ;Poems * Richard Wilbur b. 1921 at the Poetry Foundation. * Richard Wilbur: Poems in the Internet Poetry Archive. ;Audio/video *"The World is Fundamentally a Great Wonder": Richard Wilbur in conversation with Arlo Haskell, October 21 2009. Littoral. *Readings by Wilbur at the Key West Literary Seminar: 1993, 2003, 2010 ;About *[http://www.nysun.com/arts/voice-that-stands-alone/5555/ Ernest Hilbert reviews Richard Wilbur's Collected Poems for the New York Sun] *Essays on a Wilbur poem * ;Etc. *Settings of Richard Wilbur's poetry in the Choral Public Domain Library Category:1921 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Amherst College alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Wesleyan University faculty Category:Smith College faculty Category:People from Essex County, New Jersey Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets